Clockwork Mystery
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: Alfred only wants to be a cooler guy but when he meets a boy cursed as a doll, things get messy. Alfred and Arthur may discover the secrets hidden by people centuries back. However, the "Organization" will do everything in their power to stop them. Magic and science must never unite. Can Arthur help Alfred achieve his goal or will he just be another antique on a shelf wasting away?
1. Dear Reader

**_Summary: Oliver Kirkland was absolutely obsessed with doll like beauty. When his son Arthur Kirkland is born, he becomes absolutely crazed with him. As a little boy, Arthur was the perfect doll boy until he went to school. As he grew, he became rougher but Oliver would not let that happen to his dear Arthur. Using alchemy and black magic he turned his precious boy into a doll. Permanently. Or so it seems. Not a 2p!talia tale,_**

* * *

 _Dear Reader,_

 _It is now that I write this, in my deathbed, with a heavy heart until I say what I must say._

 _I don't know when it happened… perhaps it was something I was born into, after all the family business was toy making. Dolls. Beautiful, delicate, and perfect dolls. I always loved the way they looked, as if someone shrunk a perfect person. With this in mind I planned to find the perfect person that was as if they were a living doll. First I found my ex-wife Francine. The Frenchwomen was a delicate flower, she was a lovely being but she had certain flaws that ruined possible perfection. And so I left her. One time I met another French person, a man named François, he wasn't what most people would consider beautiful, but I decided to give a different style a try. He was gruff, he was a bit rude, and wasn't the neatest person, but I grew to care for him. No. I couldn't love him despite caring for him. He wasn't what I wanted. I continued my quest to find a perfect person for me to love and then…. And then I found someone close to perfect. She was the wife of my Scottish cousin but both were unhappy with their relationship. They had been in an arranged marriage their fathers made and once they were dead, they separated. I met her one-day when I helped them move away from Uncle Allan' old home. We fell for each other. We could be happy together, this I knew. My dear wife Alice. Alice had golden long hair that was put in high pigtails. She had soft skin of a pale complexion and a slim figure that could wear any dress. At last I was satisfied with her and loved her dearly. Once we were settled down and ready to have a family, my dear Alice gave birth to our young son Arthur. When I first set sight on his vibrant green eyes… the world stopped for a moment._

 _Arthur grew up rather sheltered. Alice absolutely insisted that he be well taken care of and I couldn't agree more. My Arthur had to have the best, the best of everything! He had the hair of his mother, a gorgeous golden blonde that was as silk, he had her complexion, it seemed to radiate moonlight, though he had a large pair of eyebrows, much like my own, they seemed to add charm to his face…. his face… that face was most definitely that of a cherub. Rosy cheeks and a delicate smile, large moist eyes that had tiny stars shining in them. With tiny hands and tiny feet, and soft features, he was endearing. His laughter should have been a crime as it seemed to light the world better than the soon. When he was a tiny boy, he was extremely well mannered, he was shy like a bunny rabbit, and sensitive. The boy was positively perfect in every way imaginable. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay that way forever._

 _School. School ruined him- no… the little brats that my dear boy had to be around begun to ruin him. They teased him endlessly and made his pretty emeralds shed tears. They hit him and beat him. They gave his perfect skin ugly and unsightly marks. They changed him. He became more and more short tempered; he was cynical, and stubborn as a mule. I hated it so much. I watched for years as he grew up. One day…. he got in a bad fight. He won but was ruined with bruises, with cuts and scratches, it was a miracle he didn't break his nose or even scar. That was a very close call but I couldn't take it anymore. No more would I allow things change him. Not even time. Not even age. Not even himself._

 _To keep him from getting injured anymore, I had to lock him in his room. He was unhappy and would constantly try to get out. Alice reluctantly kept him locked up but I convinced her it was for the best. Once he was completely healed up, I took him to the basement. Arthur was very confused of course, but I told him he was getting a reward for staying in his room. He was angered and said he didn't want anything, but it was too late by then, he noticed too late what he walked onto. When he did notice, his anger melted into fear. Why would he fear? He did his best to try and escape but he couldn't. At last I gave to him my greatest gift. I gave him eternal beauty._

 _Ungrateful he was! He was completely ungrateful and was actually upset. I couldn't have him running around so I had to keep him still. That upset him even more and now Alice got upset as well. She deemed me insane and obsessive when all I had done was protect our son! Alas she had to be taken care of. After that she was quite obedient. I made Arthur all sorts of things, things only he could have, I made him perfect. Days passed. Months. Then years and decades did too. Time has flown out the widow and my beloved Alice has parted from this world and I know fully well that I am close behind._

 _That is why I write this letter to you dear reader; you are to take care of my Arthur. Take care of him and wind him constantly. Be warned, wind too much and he'll get out of hand. Don't wind at all, he'll sleep a dreamless sleep. I watch him still with his eyes closed, I wasn't able to wind him and now can't say good-bye. As my parting gift to him, I will give him something to watch over, you will watch over him as well. You have no choice._

 _Sincerely, Oliver Kirkland._

* * *

What a shame it was that the letter fell into the wrong hands. What a shame it was that the person who it was meant for didn't get to read it. It would have saved him quite a bit of stress. What a shame he won't wind correctly. What a shame, or not perhaps, that he will feel sympathy for the "perfect" boy. What an adventure will begin. What a friendship will formed. What a tale will be spun.

* * *

 _ **A.N:**_ A story I have been wanting to write for a long time. Oliver and Alice won't appear again for the most part, just in flashbacks.

 _ **Nyo!England: Mama Kirkland a.k.a Alice Kirkland**_

 _ **2p!England: Papa Kirkland a.k.k Oliver Kirkland**_


	2. The First Meeting With The Doll Boy

_**Chapter 2 is now edited~!**_

 **NOT Amebel. Nor RusAme. Some OOCness. I rewrote the summary.**

* * *

The end of tenth grade signifies a turning point in a high schooler's life as it is the midway point of all of high school. For Alfred it's a time where he won the presidency of the Astronomy Club for the next year and was allowed to start conditioning for cross country later basketball. Yep. Alfred was going to change for the better. No more nerdy Jones! No more geek Jones! No more Fanboy dweeb Jones! NO MORE! He was going to be successful Jones. Cool Jones. Kickass Jones in fact. Yes, he would be the most popular and best student in World Academy W. Step aside Matthias Kohler and the Nordic 5. See ya later Gilbert. Hasta la vista Antonio. Ohonhon to you Francis. Here comes the hero: Alfred F. Jones!

Alfred already knew what to do, but what a better way to do than with the girl of his dreams, what a better way to strode into first period of eleventh grade with the beautiful Natalia Arlovskaya. Alfred had been getting along with her in an okay manner, she was accompanying Ivan Braginski, her older brother in the Astronomy Club with them and that's how he met her. Ivan and Alfred had a relationship that could be described as competitive. Highly competitive. The tall, big boned Russian and the tall, lanky American had great ideas that often clashed. Alfred had grown rather fond of her and now planned to ask her out. In the hallway in back of the Astronomy Club room he asked her to meet him for some "work". Natalia was writing a list of things Alfred asked her. Raking his tongue against his teeth he took a deep breath.

"Ah- Hey Nat?"

"Hm?" She acknowledged him absentmindedly.

"What exactly do you uh-...think of me?"

"You're an overly cheerful idiot and I'm kind of pissed off you took my brother's presidency spot in the Astronomy Club." She said with absolutely no hesitation. Ouch. "But, you are rather kind and smart. You try you're best which is good."

Alfred felt his heart beating faster. Now all he had to do was say the one question he had been dying to ask for two years now.

"You know Alfred, I think I…" What? What?! You love me with the undying passion I feel? "I think of you as a brother."

Huh.

Brother. Brother. _Brother_. **Brother.** _**Brother.**_ **_Brother_**.  BROther. bRothER. BrOtHeR. BROTHER. broTHER.

Not even friendzoned. Alfred had been downright BROTHERzoned. He felt his heart crack. Alfred coughed as if he had been choking on pieces of his heart. "O-oh. Gee Nat, I think of you as a sister too. What a coincidence. Hey umm… I forgot to tell my mom I was staying after school and left my phone. I should um… go home before she gets mad at me. Uhh… thanks for the help. Text you later." He quickly took everything he brought and left home.

Summer never felt so cold in his heart.

* * *

Soon time flew and it was school time once more, this time it was eleventh grade and surprises sprung up. Some surprises….. well…..

Heroes are tough. Heroes are brave. Heroes are most definitely not afraid of a website that sells supposedly haunted items. Yep. Alfred F. Jones resident hero, was definitely, absolutely, positively, not afraid so the previously mentioned website. Alfred quickly made scrolled through the items as he hoped to not read something that would terrify him. Mirrors, paintings, vases, photographs, shrunken heads, cursed tiki dolls, monkey hands, and of course dolls, the Ailateh* website welcomed him friendly with a simple:

 _Welcome to AILATEH haunted items!_

 _ **[Start to shop now!]**_

Alfred had clicked on the shopping button and a friendly: _Welcome to my shop :)_

welcomed him, the owner of the website named Ayuramih** seemed like a nice enough fellow. He thought it wasn't going to frighten him but the objects terrified him. As he scrolled he briefly wondered why he had gone on this website and then he remembered. Alfred was a friendly character that everyone got along with, now even more as he was being cooler…. Well that is except for Ivan and occasionally his younger sister Natalia. Ivan and Alfred had been rivals because they both wanted to be president of the astronomy club. A fierce competition begun once again and they constantly fought over how the club should be run even after Alfred won the presidency. What made everything worst was that Alfred had a crush on his sister Natalia*** but Natalia should no interest whatsoever towards him and even seemed to dislike him for being Ivan's rival. That and he was still BROTHERzoned. Anywho, Ivan had found out that Alfred had a rather big fear of the supernatural and got the idea of knocking down the American boy down by a few pegs. Ivan challenged him with a bravery contest and Alfred took it with no hesitation…. one of the challenges however was to bring a haunted item with them. Alfred nearly got out of the challenge by saying he had no idea where to get a haunted item. Unfortunately his friend Kiku Honda overheard and gave Alfred the name of the website in front of Ivan.

So now that brings us to where we are now. It was nearly midnight and Alfred just wanted to get through with this challenge. The boy had an ego that wouldn't be deflated by Ivan. Taking a deep he closed his eyes and scrolled quickly, he then double clicked on a random item. Without looking at what he ordered, he ordered the item. At last the deed had been done and he let out a shaky breath. He hoped he didn't order anything he would regret. He would return the item without opening as soon as he showed it in school, then he would go back to a carefree life. Yes it was perfect! He closed the window and turned his computer off. He wouldn't need to worry about this anytime soon.

* * *

He was wrong.

The next morning, Alfred got up like any other day. His parents had already gone to work and his brother was gone earlier for hockey practice. Alfred went to the kitchen but he tripped over a large box in front of the door to his room.

"What the-? Did Mattie plan this?" Alfred grumbled as he got up. He got closed and checked the box. He froze. The box was addressed to him from the AILATEH website. _No! NO! It's not real, Mattie is trolling me! Revenge for putting maple on mom's dress and blaming on him. Yeah! He is just getting back at me._ With this in mind Alfred let out a shaky laugh and slowly opened up the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted old chest, a skeleton key, and an envelope. Alfred opened the envelope but found that if was empty… he glanced at the box and felt suspicious…. why was there an empty envelope? Was the box empty as well? It must be… it was just a prank…right? Nerves were eating away Alfred's calm mood and inflating his ever-growing curiosity. He slipped in the old skeleton key into the lock that sealed whatever maybe inside and held his breath once it was unlocked. Shaking hands lifted the top to open the chest. Nothing had popped out to kill him or curse him so he peered inside.

"A…A doll?" He honestly wasn't sure if he should be terrified or not. The doll was lying in the chest in a fetal position, so calm and unmoving that it looked like a small child resting. Alfred quickly ran in his room to get a pencil to poke the toy to make sure it wasn't actually alive. After poking in rather harshly and quickly, the doll made no movement and Alfred considered it safe to get. He put the pencil aside and reached in for the doll. It was about 40 inches and had golden blonde hair that was rather messy, pale porcelain for skin, and it had its eyes closed so Alfred had no way of knowing what color its eyes were with large eyebrows on it. Judging by the clothes, it was a boy doll. A small purple had adorned his messy soft hair and he was dressed in a violet coat, a blue vest, it had a large white ribbon tied to the collar shirt, white gloves, and brown trousers.**** It was an excellent piece of craftsmanship and had exceptional detail in it. "Must be expensive.." Alfred muttered to himself. There was a hole in his back. It appeared to be a keyhole and looking back in the chest he found a small key that Alfred assumed was used to wind up the doll. Alfred got the key and wound up the doll in a rather careless manner, he wound and wound until an audible _CLUNK_ was heard. Alfred half hope it broke. "Let's see what it does…" He mumbled. Three seconds passed and it slowly opened its eyes. A glassy vibrant green stared at him and Alfred would have to admit that perhaps he was just being completely paranoid. A full five seconds passed with this thought when all of a sudden the doll spoke.

"Where-?" The doll was not allowed to say more as Alfred threw it on the floor and shrieked in a "manly" manner. "Holy-! IT'S ALIVE!" Alfred scrambled onto backwards as he tried to create as much space between him and the thing. The doll sat up with an annoyed look on its face. "Good God man! Why are you panicking in such a manner?"

Alfred looked at it incredulous. "A frickin' possessed doll is talking to me! How is that not going to cause panic?!"

"What do—oh…. right." The doll muttered to itself as if it had remembered something. It stood up shakily and made awkward steps towards Alfred. "Listen, you mustn't panic and let me expl-" Before the doll could continue, Alfred fainted on top of it. The doll huffed annoyed. "This is going to be more difficult than I originally believed…."

* * *

Alfred woke up a few minutes later. Why had he passed out? Oh yes! There was a frickin' possessed doll in his room….. under him actually! He bolted straight up alarmed. The doll on the other hand stared at him in a calculating manner before it opened it's mouth.. "Are you going to panic once more?"

"I'm talking to a doll…."

"Well yes, now let me-"

"And the doll is talking to me back!"

"We've established that already! No need to be redundant and go back to the matter and keep your mouth shut, understand?" Alfred nodded mutely. "Good. First and foremost my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but so far it's been anything but. Second of all this place is filthy, have you not heard of the concept of housework? Now you are probably thinking among the lines of possession and whatnot in order to explain why it is I'm speaking to you. That is wrong. I am not a possessed child's toy. I am in fact a human being…. or at least I was before I was…." The doll, Arthur paused for a second trying to find the right word. "...cursed."

"You… You're a person….?"

"Yes…"

"Then how did you get to be like that?" Alfred didn't know why but he felt that the doll was honest.

"I don't feel like talking about it at the moment…. however I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you…."

"Of course you wouldn't you daf- you….. do?"

"Yes. I'm not sure why… but you seem…. to be telling the truth. I'm Alfred F. Jones by the way." He reluctantly held out his hand where Arthur could shake it.

"I am. I suppose… now it's a pleasure to meet you…. Alfred." Arthur put his small cold porcelain hand on Alfred's large warm callous ones. Arthur then pulled back. "Alfred, you wound me, correct?"

"Yeah, obviously." Arthur nodded as Alfred said that.

"Because you wound me, we are now bonded together. I cannot go away from your life and you can't just abandon me wherever you please. I will always come back until someone else winds me once the clockwork in me stops. You may wind me how ever many times you want or not at all after this first wind."

"So I can't send you back?"

"No…."

"I see…." It was a simple meeting, yes, but Alfred and Arthur established their first connection. They took their first step into a friendship that would have to face a long road of hardships and happiness if moved the right way.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_

This is definitely inspired by Rozen Maiden in case you can't tell, but it isn't a crossover. That'd be rather difficult to write as I haven't seen in in like a year now.

*Hetalia spelled backwards.

**Himaruya spelled backwards. All rise our dark lord.

***I hate AmeBel. So it won't be a ship here, though lovely Belarus will come out a lot. Same goes to RusAme, I don't ship it but our friend Russia has an important part. Ivan and Nat are GOOD guys.

****Cardverse England outfit.

This story will follow Alfred within the next two years in high school and stop when he graduates, by then he will be the Alfred we all know and love.


	3. The Doll Boy Sees The School World

Arthur was not pleased.

He was far from pleased in fact. He thought that perhaps trusting Alfred was something that he could do. He thought that Alfred would be someone he could trust. But no. Arthur was dead wrong it appeared. Currently he was stuffed in a bag that Alfred carried on his back. It wasn't very spacious and was actually stuffed with several pieces of paper and more. Alfred had gotten the brilliant idea of putting him in between everything and warned him not to move no matter what until Alfred said a certain phrase.

Alfred on the other hand was as happy as can be. He had Arthur to help him out! He had him to prove to Ivan that he wasn't a coward ready to back off of any challenge. And he was sure to impress Natalia! Alfred quickly put Arthur in his backpack before he would be running late. He gave Arthur a set of instructions to freak out Ivan. He had to admit that he didn't tell the doll why exactly he wanted him to act a certain way but he thought he wouldn't mind much. Alfred ran into first period, English, with a gleeful smile. , his English teacher, was busy talking with other teachers, and in the history teacher's room so he had the room to brag. He saw Ivan speaking with other students.

"Hey Braginski! C'mere a second." Alfred called out purposely loud to get everyone's attention. Oh he was going to enjoy this. Smiling, Ivan made his way to Alfred.

"Yes Jones? Finally decided to chicken out of the dare, da?"

"Ha! Da da dada on you! I brought my haunted item with me today."Alfred said proudly surprising Ivan slightly.

"Really now? Well go on and show us, we're waiting." Ivan said as Natalia was coming in to speak with Ivan. Alfred grinned and took off his backpack opening it with excitement. Arthur looked up briefly but remembered to stay still and Alfred took him out. Curious eyes looked upon the doll in a manner which Arthur hated very much. He never liked it when people stared, especially now that he wasn't truly human. Ivan then laughed and soon everyone else did loudly even Natalia. "A doll? Really Jones? You shouldn't bring your mother's items to school, they could break." He laughed again in a manner which filled Alfred with embarrassment and Arthur with hurt and rage. If Arthur still had warm blood and flesh instead of cold porcelain, he would probably be red. Before Alfred could utter the phrase, Arthur moved his eyes very slowly towards Ivan. Ivan stopped laughing. "Interesting eyes that doll has."

Before Alfred could speak, a loud gasp sounded behind him. "Alfred-san! You're the one who beat me in buying the doll." Kiku ran behind him and took Arthur from his hands as he muttered an apology. Kiku studied Arthur carefully with expert eyes. "I was just about to buy it when Yao-san made me help him with some app in his phone. It's even better in person…. its condition is excellent even though it's over a hundred years old."

"Its how old?!" Alfred gasped. He knew Arthur would be a couple years old but he didn't expect him to be so antique.

"Over one hundred years old. It is from the late Victorian age of England. Didn't you read the description before buying it?"

"I may or may not have chosen it randomly."

"So, Kiku, are you saying that doll truly is haunted?" Ivan asked. Kiku nodded. "Hai, it is said to walk on its own and do certain things that make it seem alive."

Ivan hummed as the teacher came in. Alfred placed Arthur in the back of the class so he could do his creepy haunting thing. Arthur rather unhappily stared at Ivan and quickly looked away when he turned to him. Kiku also kept an occasional glance at Arthur and though the Japanese teen was hard to read most of the time, it was clear he wanted Arthur.

What Kiku said also upset him. He knew that a couple decades must have passed but he didn't expect so many to pass by. He felt out of place. He wasn't in his own era and he did not belong here. He watched how the other students dressed, how they spoke, the devices they had, even their hair! Perhaps the person that shocked Arthur the most, was a young lady, a teacher assistant, no older than twenty-four with a dress that went above her _knees_ , the shame! That was the worst part but also her hair was lavender on some parts and ridiculously short, and the had many piercings on her left ear*. Why on Earth would she do that?! He soon noticed all the girls had uniforms the same length as the lady's dress. He couldn't help but be so embarrassed. And the speech! Oh how he cringed at the butchering of the Queen's English. He thought Alfred was just some poor uneducated lad but he was sorely mistaken as he was moved from class to class. He didn't understand why Alfred tortured the English language if he was very educated. Despite the horrors he saw, he was very impressed with the technological advances. During lunch, Alfred took him to the library.

"Dude I'm so sorry about Ivan." Alfred said quietly in the library.

"It seems you are rivals, right?... Alfred, why… how did you obtain me?" Arthur asked.

"I bought you off a website that sold haunted items."

"...You also said you bought me randomly, in other words you didn't want me? Correct?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean it's complicated. It's just that… well I got into a bravery contest against Ivan. We have been doing challenges for three months and a half now and the most recent challenge was to bring a haunted item to school." Arthur frowned. "And well… the thing is… I'm afraid of ghosts and things like that so I was gonna call it quits but…. Kiku told me of this one website… and well it was pretty scary at night so I chose randomly. What I chose happened to be you. But I totally think you're cool and want you now! How did you end up in the website."

Arthur looked away pretending to find the books on the shelves more fascinating. "I don't know. I wasn't even aware that I was in a store, much less something like the internet existed. Either way I am done playing your little theatrics, correct?"

"Just until the end of the day, then I can go home. Good thing I don't have practice today. Oh wait…. we have a problem…."

"And that would be…?"

"I kinda share a room with my brother…. how am I supposed to hide you? You could pretend you're a regular doll whenever he is in the room! How does that sound?"

"How does me pulling your feet at night sound?" Arthur replied venomously, his glassy eyes shining with anger and annoyance. He hated having to act like a doll even though he was one.

"Bad idea then. I could make you a space to live in the basement then."

"I refuse to live in a basement." _Again_ went unsaid by Arthur and unnoticed by Alfred. Alfred sighed.

"Look, you don't have many options, I don't think you're up for having anyone else know about you so it's either playing doll or basement."

"...Fine. I'll be still when your brother is around." Alfred thank him and would have continued but a student was coming. He stuffed Arthur once more in his backpack and went to eat his lunch. Lunch was uneventful as was the rest of the day and Alfred hoped that it would be like that at home but unfortunately it seem like the universe was pinned up against him.

Once he got home he hurried out to his room where he hoped that Matthew wouldn't come until later. He quickly took out Arthur and set him on his bed along with everything else that was inside his backpack. Arthur tumbled out in a not so graceful manner and he was still very angry with Alfred for making him having to play doll.

" Do I have to play doll now?" Arthur huffed and scowled once he sat down in a right position. He crossed his arms and now took a look at the room again with much more attention to details. He noticed that on one half of the room there was a ridiculous amount of red, white, and blue as well as drawn characters with flashy and bold colors and even vibrant photograph posters of the same characters, the one that stood out the most was one that said 'Captain America'. Arthur thought that they were strange but what fascinated him most were some mechanical contraptions,** miniature models of trains and airplanes, and many many trinkets and images of spaces and stars. Yes it was messy but it was a good mess. One the neater side, there was a large stuffed white bear and a decoration where white and red prevailed as well as red leafs. Images of what he assumed was a type of hockey(?) and lacrosse(?) players were scattered on that half and pictures of what he assumed were family and friends were there too. There were of course things they shared too.

Alfred sighed getting his homework and noticed Arthur study the room. "No you don't but just be prepared in case he comes." Arthur nodded and looked back at Alfred who was taking his texts books from under his desk. He mumbled under his breath "Taking A.P. U.S. History may have been a mistake.." As he looked for the right page of his heavy history textbook.

History….

That is right…. "Alfred?"

"Yeah Artie?"

"Its Arthur you git, what happened… you know… during history in the last decades?" Alfred looked at him in thought. "Well Artie, a whole lot happened. A mess in fact- two! I can't tell you too much of European history but I can tell you about good ol' American history." Alfred had failed geography and got at least a decent grade in World History so he wasn't a good person to ask about it.

"Well what happened then, these messes of which you speak of?"

"It started when this guy from Australia- or was it Austria? Well it was in Europe and so he was-" Alfred's history lesson was interrupted, perhaps for the best by someone entering.

"Alfred, I've been calling you for a while already. Were you…. talking by yourself?" A young man that looked nearly identical to Alfred walked in. Unfortunately Arthur's reflexes made him turn towards him as soon as the man walked in and he saw him.

"Alfred what the hell is that?!"

"Mattie! I can explain just- don't freak out!" Matthew looked at Alfred as if he was crazy but nodded and closed the door.

"This better have a good explanation Alfred. Don't tell me you kidnapped a child."

"No way! A hero would never do that! Look…. remember how I'm doing that one contest with Braginski?" Matthew nodded. "Well Kiku gave me a website to buy the haunted item and last night I bought it when you fell asleep. When I woke up this morning I went out the room and this box," Alfred motioned to the large box on his side of the room. "was outside the bedroom door and I opened it and he was in there." He pointed at Arthur. "Before you say anything he isn't some possessed toy and I'm not possessed by it either so don't make that face!"

Matthew took a moment to digest it all. In a calm voice that hinted concern he spoke. "Then how does it move and speak? Listen Alfred, remember that time Principle Vargas*** heard that the girl's bathroom was haunted? He had that place swarmed by priests. He then gave us a speech of what haunted things look like and that thing meets that list." Matthew hadn't truly believed him (unlike Alfred) but was now reconsidering as he watched Arthur. Arthur stared back and regarded him with an air of caution. Alfred sighed and Arthur decided to speak out.

"I'm not possessed. I'm not an evil spirit nor am I a ghost. I mean no harm and if it had been my choice I would not have chosen to turn into this, as you so eloquently put it, thing. I am not happy about this like you. You have every reason not to trust me but I promise that I won't hurt your brother, I can not even if I wished as he…." Arthur paused a bit. "as he owns me and is now my….master. He doesn't need to keep me. If he wishes to get rid of me once my clockwork stops then so be it, but for now I will stay."

Matthew stared at him long and hard and Alfred looked confused. "Why? Why do you exist? What is your purpose?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Arthur said calmly. It was clear that Matthew didn't trust him but nodded nonetheless. It would be a difficult task to earn his trust.

"Don't let mom or dad see it. Especially not mom."

"So you're okay with him staying here?" Alfred asked. Matthew shrugged. "Whatever, so long as he stays on your side of the room and doesn't do anything bad,"

"Great! Then give him you best history lesson from the late Victorian age 'till today!"

"What?! Why me?"

"You're better at history, duh! Now get to it!" Matthew sighed and began the history lesson that ran all until dinner time. The whole time, Arthur listened to Matthew with great interest and fascination. The world really had changed and Arthur, even as he was now, had the opportunity to experience it even with the obstacles that may come.

* * *

 _ **A.N:**_

 _ ***The girl looks like Ito from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live**_

 ** _**Rockets and mini robots_**

 ** _***Grandpa Rome is the principle but tends to get excited when he hears "haunted" or "possessed"_**

 ** _Clearly Matthew doesn't trust Arthur but then again, its a talking doll! I feel this chapter seems rushed though..._**

 ** _Leave a review please so I may improve._**


	4. Project Porcelain

**P.O.V.: _?_**

* * *

 _ **RE: PROJECT PORCELAIN**_

* * *

 _ **A.E.28101955:** Reports have proved activity with subject **1G1R12U**_ _in the North American sector. Why did we not find the subject earlier?_

 ** _D.H.1531848-49:_** _Subject was reported to have been found on an invitation only website. Not enough information could have found the subject._

 _ **A.E.28101955:** Not a valid excuse._

 ** _D.H.1531848-49:_** _My apologizes, we shall do a better job in apprehending the subject._

 _ **A.E.28101955:** See to it or else the consequences will be negative._

 ** _D.H.1531848-49:_** _Yes. Of course. No failure shall come from this._

 _ **A.E.28101955:** We have done too much to lose it all again. _

**_D.H.1531848-49:_** _Agreed. What shall be done about the subject holder?_

 _ **A.E.28101955:** American young adult tragedies are heartbreaking, are they not?_

 ** _D.H.1531848-49:_** _Indeed they are. What a shame, so young he will be._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Sorry for the late update! ...and the short chapter. But! The mystery of the Doll Prince continues._


	5. The Doll Boy and the TImeskip Months

It wasn't look until Arthur got used to life in the Jones-Williams' household.

Early on school days Matthew had his hockey practices and Alfred would go along with him some days or stay behind to eat a large breakfast. It surprised Alfred when Arthur could eat food himself.

"How is it possible? Like where does it go? Do you digest it or something?" Alfred would ask but Arthur would simply shrugged and sip on his tea calmly. After that Alfred would go to school and Arthur would spend the day reading anything he could get his hands on. He would read and read and soon enough he came to understand this time better than before. Alfred eventual showed him how to operate the television and the old laptop he had in his room and Arthur would distract himself with that. In fact, he even had a few favorite shows he watched that entertained him greatly. Afterwards, Arthur would wait for Alfred to come home however during most of the week he would stay after school for his Astronomy Club activities and for cross country practice. Despite that Alfred would make sure to spend time with Arthur unlike Matthew who didn't like to be around him. Days passed, then weeks, and soon even months with this same routine and Matthew often advised Alfred to spend less time with Arthur like himself during school hours.

Alfred never listened to him. Arthur was just like any other person to him and hardly even thought about how he was made out of porcelain and moved because of clockwork. Though he did notice Arthur jerk sometimes when he walked and Arthur would wave it off saying it was lack of practice. Alfred of course loved practical jokes and thought it might be hilarious to put Arthur in a dress of one of his mother's old dolls. One day when he was going to give Arthur a cup of tea, he purposely tripped and sipped the hot drink all over Arthur. While Arthur couldn't feel the heat of the tea he was furious that his clothes had been soaked.

"Alfred you clumsy git! Look at what you did! If this gets on my clockwork you'll regret ever touching tea!" Arthur yelled angrily. He then looked at himself and Arthur saw his clothes soak up the liquid. He muttered to himself with a scowl. "This is probably going to stain."

"Hey! Hey! No need to get angry, I'll get you some extra clothes!" Alfred ran out before Arthur could get another word in. He grinned mischievously to himself as he ran to the basement for the doll clothing he had already prepared for this moment. "Want me to ran you a bath or something, I mean if it won't get into your system?I mean you are big enough to go in the tub and clean yourself. I could throw your clothes in the washer and dryer and in the meantime you could wear some old doll clothes that my mother had for her dolls." Arthur glared at him but nodded. Alfred went to the bathroom keeping the clothes out of Arthur's sight.

When he came back Arthur had already started to take off his wet clothes. Alfred realized that he never really saw the rest of Arthur's appearance besides his clothes or head. The smile he had fell of his face and stared at Arthur's hands now gloveless and he could see the his joints. Then to his elbows and shoulders. Arthur had been wearing bloomers and Alfred couldn't even laugh when he saw the joints on his knees and feet. It was disturbing. Alfred felt for the first time since their meeting very disturbed by Arthur's appearance. Arthur had his back turned and didn't seen Alfred's expression and Alfred was very grateful for that. Now all he did was stare at the doll. Now he didn't think of him as person all that much. It was so unnatural and something out of a horror movie and Alfred couldn't help but think that this thing was someone that he considered a friend. With these thoughts something else caught his eye.

"Hey Arthur… What does 1-G-1-R-1-2-U mean?" Alfred asked. Arthur froze and turned to Alfred. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I…. I don't know… why?"

"Its craved on your back. Is it like a tattoo or something?"

Arthur moved his hand to his back and felt the indentations. His eyes widened and he frowned. "I don't remember getting this before…. I don't remember. He would never have carved something on me…"

"Who?" The question made Arthur realize his blunder.

"No one. It was no one. Just forget about it." With that Arthur quickly went into the bathroom to get himself cleaned and to avoid having to answer anymore of Alfred's questions. Meanwhile Alfred stared at the clothes and his curiosity grew. He picked up then clothes and went to wash them.

* * *

"Alfred! What the bloody hell is this?!" Arthur came out of the shower later wearing the dress Alfred had left in the bathroom.

"Your temporary clothes! It's what my mom used on her dolls like I said."

"Yes but when you spoke of the clothes I didn't think it would be a dress! Give me my clothes now!"

"Arthur it's too late to give you your clothes, mom and dad are already asleep. I'll give them to you tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"To bed? It's much too early for you to go to bed. You always stay up late."

"Well today I wanna sleep early. Good night." Alfred got into his covers after he turned of the lights.

"Alfred…" Arthur went to him worried. "Are you feeling well? Is that why you're going to bed early.

"No it's nothing. Now go to sleep or wait for Matt to come. You can talk to him if you really feel like talking." Alfred turned the other way and had his back to Arthur. Matthew would not talk to Alfred and he knew that so he got in his chest now makeshift bed and just laid there in thought. Matthew came later and as expected he ignored Arthur. Arthur sighed and stared blankly to the roof. As his clockwork turned, he could not sleep, and so he had the night to think and try to force himself to remember when had something been carved on him.

He couldn't.

* * *

The next day Alfred left early with Matthew to go to school without so much as a glance to Arthur. He felt upset the whole day to the point where Matthew had to have a talk with Alfred.

"You were right Matt. He is not a human. I saw Arthur's joints and all that jazz and… I can't look at him the same way as before."

Matthew stared at Alfred before huffing. "I told you. He is a thing Al. I don't trust it. He won't even tell you why he is alive in such a way, don't you find that the least bit suspicious?"

"Now I do but I can't shake the feeling that he is telling us the truth and that he really just doesn't want to talk about it. He disturbs me though. I look at him and I don't think of him as Arthur but as doll named Arthur…. he isn't the same. Maybe I should stay away from him. Just until I figure out what I think about him."

Matthew nodded and smiled softly to Alfred. "I think that's the best thing you can do now. just have your head straightened out. Hang out with your friends, I mean you haven't talked about Natalia in months now! That's a for the records! You should spend time with your cross country buddies or maybe the astronomy club, didn't you want to change yourself for the better this year?"

"Yeah! You're right Matt! I gotta step up my game if I want to change!" Alfred grinned and walked happily with his soft spoken brother to their next class. Little did they know that someone was watching them and had been listening to every single word they had exchanged.

* * *

Later that day during his last class, Alfred was called into the office to see Principal Vargas.

"Alfred! Come in! Come in! Don't be a stranger!" The principal grinned in a good hearted manner and beckoned Alfred. Alfred hesitated as he closed the door behind him and sat down on a hard chair.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think there must have been some sort of misunderstanding of some sort, I don't think I've done anything to get called here. Am I in trouble or something?"

"No! No! You are in no trouble at all." Alfred visibly relaxed until spoke again. "I want to speak to you about a… doll… in your possession."

Alfred paled. "S-sir?"

stood up and cleaned the glasses he had been wearing with a calm and serious face, this expression was uncharacteristic of the usually sunny man. "I know you have this doll, the one that moves on its own, si? Don't lie to me. Listen Alfred. I am going to give you advice and make a request. For my advice: keep your guard up at all times. Never stop or else. My request: is that you give me the doll once it's clockwork stops. If I am correct, once it's clockwork stops, it is no longer necessarily the possession of the person who first wound it, correct? Give it to me and don't let anyone wind it up." Mr. Vargas' gaze on Alfred was calculating, the next words that Alfred said would leave him with an impression of how dangerous Alfred might be. Alfred looked at him and felt his stomach drop lower every second under the man's gaze.

"Sir… how do you know all this? H-how do you know those details?" Alfred asked in a voice much quieter than usual. He felt sick to his stomach as he heard all of the other's word. He was getting both scared and paranoid because if his principal knew all this, who else did? Why? Now that Mr. Vargas heard Alfred's answer he could trust him a little better seeing as how he wasn't much of a threat, he smiled once again as cheerful as any other day.

"I have my ways Alfred. Please keep my words in mind. Don't tell anything about this meeting. Remember, I am not your enemy and keep yourself alert. You may now go to class." Alfred soaked the words in and tried to make sense of them. He numbly walked out of the office and before he knew it he was back in class. Kiku, who was in his class sent him a questioning look but Alfred grinned and shook his head to assure him everything was fine. Even when it wasn't.

* * *

Arthur became a growing issue to Alfred. The doll wasn't troublesome per say but everything around him was starting encroach itself around the poor teenager. And so he kept pushing the doll away. Alfred spend time with all of his other friends and hardly gave the doll the time of day. Arthur understood that Alfred had a life outside of Arthur but even so, Alfred made it a rule to go away whenever Arthur wanted to speaking or ask for something. What Arthur considered odd behavior earlier from Alfred, now he understood that it was the new attitude he had against him. Even Matthew could see and he congratulated him at school. Despite this Alfred was feeling guilty. Little did he know that it upset Arthur.

It angered him.

It frustrated him.

So he grew cold towards Alfred. Arthur turned away from Alfred whenever it seemed the American wanted to talk with Arthur. This situation continued on for about a month until Alfred couldn't take it and begged Arthur to talk to him.

"I thought you wanted ignore me. I am only returning the favor."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I… I was honestly being stupid. I wasn't sure if I could trust you anymore. I need information Arthur. I need to know the truth."

"Why should tell you?! You didn't trust me enough so why should I tell you?"

"Because that's the reason as to why I don't trust you! Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I shouldn't!"

"Yes you should!"

"I don't"

"You do and stop avoiding the truth! I was always being considerate to you I mean come on!"

"Fine! I don't remember! Not everything." Arthur shouted. He slumped down afterwards. "I'm forgetting my past… I don't remember things from my childhood. I don't remember many aspects of my life growing up. I don't… I don't remember where I got the carving in my back. I remember how I was changed but many things after that it's just gone."

Alfred look at Arthur worriedly. "You… don't remember?"

"No. Ever since you mentioned the carvings I tried to recall but barely noticed the gaps in my memory."

"I'm sorry. The truth is I was getting paranoid. My principal spoke about you even though I never told anyone besides Kiku. Mr. Vargas seemed to know more about you than I do."

"I-" Before Arthur could say anything else, he suddenly jerked harshly and fell down. His eyes were closed and he was absolutely still.

"Arthur? Arthur?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This is just a transition chapter as the plot thickness. I'm sorry for making this chapter so rushed and for the grammatical mistakes there probably is. See ya next time!_

 _Grandpa Rome knows a bit too much, eh?_


	6. Project Porcelain: The Queen's Child

**IMPORTANT Before You Read A/N: The son and boy of the story are one soul, however they are in two worlds. Mirror Worlds.**

* * *

 _ **PROJECT PORCELAIN:**_ _ **The "Queen's" Only Child. Experiment 1.0**_

* * *

 _The "Queen's" child is an only **son**. He is the heir to a wealthy company and household. He is truly a beautiful son and it was clear he was destined to be a handsome boy. Envy surrounded him as the children and some adults who did not get the gifts he did watched him._

 _However there was an odd problem with him. The son liked to wear dresses like his mother and he stole her makeup so that he may look like her. The "Queen's" son wanted to be like her, he wanted the power and extra privileges that came with the beauty she possessed. He played with dolls to practice his power. He was truly a **greedy** child who terrified those around him as he embarked on a childish quest to get more power._

 _And thus he was always alone. Alone with himself and his sin._

 _Alone._

* * *

 _The "Queen's" child was an only_ ** _boy_.** _A once in a million prodigy that was so brilliant he entered university at the age of six. This boy dedicates his young life to studying the heart and souls of men._

 _Do souls exist? If so how are they made? How are they ended? Where do they go once a life was terminated? Can they travel across a multiverse? Can their power be harnessed? Are **mirror worlds** real? Why are there never ending wars? Why is there so much hate in the world?_

 _The "Queen's" boy threw himself into research to find his answers._

 _And then he knew. He knew his world's malice was not only a part of his world. He knew that a soul could be in two places at the same time. Two universes._

 _He knew._

* * *

 _The "Queen's" child is an only son. He was finally married to a **sweetheart** he did not want. Time has its own way of settling things and the son fell in love with the sweetheart. The sweetheart had been forced to work under him before but now, now the sweetheart became a person of high power, power above the son himself. The sweetheart was very beautiful too. More than the son. As beautiful as a doll._

 _"Take off your clothes," The son requested- no… demanded one day. He wanted to hold **power** above his lover. Humiliate the person he loved most. Despite of all the love he had for this person… he was still a greedy son. The sweetheart became terribly flustered. They knew the son's reason behind that request._

 _"That is **disgusting**." Was the sweetheart's only reply._

* * *

 _The "Queen's" child is an only boy. He too soon fell victim to the world's **malice**. He felt murderous impulses all of a sudden. They were never ending and he didn't know why. He decided to consult with a great **colleague** of his, perhaps he had a solution._

 _His colleague was a researcher of parallel worlds and suggested to him very serious advice. "If you can erase your **'other self'** , then perhaps your 'malice' can be erased as well."_

* * *

 _There are angry shouts outside his door. The "Queen's" son is now afraid. He deeply **regrets** his greedy impulses. His favorite doll, a warm **"doll"** now growing cold, next to him. Limp and still. Oh how he wishes his sweetheart would comfort him but the sweetheart won't respond._

 _He looks at the **mirror** in front of him and there he sees…. he sees another world. There is a man who greatly resembles him with his hand outstretched for the son to grab._

 _When the world was swallowed by malice, a ship with a variety of people aboard, flew into the **"cosmos"**. Inside there was said to be a pair of young men, identical, twins they say._

* * *

 _ **Before** the "Queen's" boy would kill his other self he realized the **truth**. This was all a clever **trap** made by the colleague so that once malice swallowed the world, he would take his place in the **ship**. The boy would be fallen and the man would go to the "cosmos" to safety._

* * *

 _The "Queen's" child is an **only** child._

 _But nowadays there are **two** sons, **two** boys._

 _An older boy who knows the **heart and soul** of a man._

 _And a younger son who knows the **greed and body** of a man._

 _In the ship the go. In the ship in hopes of making a **new mankind.**_

 _Their research might just make a **new paradise**._

* * *

 ** _Oops._**

 _Now the two became **one.**_

* * *

 _ **Success of this experiment now ensures the experimentation on subject 1-G-1-R-1-2-U during the next full moon period.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **A.E.28101955**_

 _ **July/1934**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _OOOOOOOOKAY. This was inspired by **"Barisol's Only Child"** sung by Len and Rin Kagamine. In case y'all haven't noticed, I get inspired by music. This chapter in **very** important in this fiction so read it carefully. Words in **bold** are key so reread everything. Words in **"quotations"** are not what they seem._

 _The son is not trans nor is he a cross dresser. He just wants to be like his mother who is a very powerful woman. He and the boy are the same soul but mirrored. Are they a 1p and 2p? Maaaaaaybe._

 _Who is the sweetheart? Guess._

 _The son, boy, colleague, and sweetheart are extremely important characters in the "Organization" and they'll make an appearance later. The PROJECT PORCELAIN files are key so always reread them. They will all be connected from now on. So will_ _ **A.E.28101955** and _**_D.H.1531848-49._** _Care to make a guess on who is who?_

* * *

 _The last chapter was horribly written and quick, I apologize for that. Updates will be a little slow since I'm working on a lot (check my profile!) I changed the summary and name of this story! Sorry! I also changed my name._

* * *

 _Reviews make me update faster. Review please._

 _Shoutout to **pastaaddict** who always reviews!_


	7. The Truth Behind the Doll Boy

_**A/N: I had to reupload this chapter, messed up the format, Principal Vargas' name had been erased. It might still**_ ** _erase it so if you see a blank or an odd sentence, Rome's name is supposed to be there_**

* * *

Alfred stopped breathing for a minute or two. He didn't stop to think and just threw Arthur quickly in his case and ran with it back to school. It was a late afternoon and though he doubted administration was still there, Alfred ran to get to Mr. Vargas. Mr. Vargas knew about Arthur and therefore might be able to help him. Was he doing a serious mistake, he did not know but this was a serious situation.

Though his school was not far, Alfred was thankful that he was in the cross country team as he soon made it to school in record time. Alfred ran into the school building and to the office. He didn't bother knocking and burst into 's office. Mr. Vargas, who had been eating, was startled by the younger's sudden intrusion and looked at Alfred in surprise. "Mr. Vargas! I need your help!"

Mr. Vargas quickly set his food aside and stood up to go to Alfred. He closed the door behind Alfred, he even went as far as to locking it, then turned to Alfred and inspected him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did anyone try to do so? Are you being threatened?"

"I-I n-no. It's not like that, it's-" Alfred opened up the case and showed him Arthur. "He just jerked and stopped working!" Mr. Vargas let out a sigh of relief and took Arthur. The man inspected the doll and smiled at Alfred.

"There is no need to worry, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it, all it needs is to be wound up again. I can take him out of your hands now; I'll wind him up and ownership will transfer to me. Just give me the key to wind him."

"What- no. Give me back Arthur if there is nothing is wrong with him." While he was relieved that nothing was wrong, he was upset that now Vargas wanted to take Arthur as his own. There was no way he would just let him have Arthur just like that.

"Alfred, please. This is very important, it bigger than you and me. This doll is the key to doing great things."

"I won't budge." Alfred stubbornly refused to let Vargas take ownership of Arthur. stared at Alfred look and hard before sighing and reluctantly picking up the phone on his desk. For a moment, Alfred was afraid was going to call reinforcements or something of the sort.

"Pax Romana. Mhm. Yes. Yes. _Si._ I know. I know. We have a code gold. Yes, gold. No, would I honestly kid at a time like this? Yes, this has to do with the doll. No. _No!_ Yes, yes, that's right. Alright good, tell him to ask Chiara to look after Feliciano and Lovino, this may be a long night. Carina? I… fine, but tell her we are going drinking. Mhm. Mhm. Okay grazie!" Mr. Vargas spoke on the phone. Alfred wondered what was he talking about but he was still very cautious of the situation.

"Sorry about that. I needed to leave some instructions to my cousins and my team. Now, you probably have many questions. I'm going to answer them but this may be a long story and I'll have to go into detail later.." Alfred was about to interrupt but Vargas spoke before him. "You have never heard of this but there is a group of scientist and magic users you call themselves _The Organization of Lost Souls and Parallel Universe Research_. To save time we simply call them the "Organization". Their goal, is to play God. It does not matter if you believe in Him or any other higher being, the point is that these people wish to gain those abilities and remake the very fabric of this and the other universe. From what we have found out, the other universe has already fallen and has been plunged in a state of frozen chaos, that is not the worst part Alfred, all that chaos is caused by them but is without the Organization having control over that world. We have found out that the other universe is a sort of mirror universe. In other words, versions of everyone you know, is there. They are us and we are them but at the same time we are not. Aside from this information we don't know much else.

"I know this is hard to digest but you are a smart boy and I'm sure you can get the gist of this. They experiment, Alfred. They experiment with people's lives and _souls_. They manipulate people to their whims. We have reason to believe that this doll…. this _person_ was victim of their whims. We don't have much details, however, we do have this letter that gives us a clue as to what may have happened. We also discovered some records under the name PROJECT PORCELAIN. Not only that but we might be able to find the "Organization" and put a stop to them." He went to his desk, set Arthur down on it, and took out a binder from the cabinets with a paper inside. The paper was protected by plastic and carefully handed it to Alfred. "Read it, it's the letter, the records are top secret but you have authorization to read the letter."

Alfred looked at the paper- letter… and begun to read it. _'Dear Reader, It is now that I write this….'_ As Alfred read, his eyebrows rose and now understood more why Arthur never wanted to tell him why he was what he was. It was messed up. It was messed up that a sick obsession led Arthur's father to turn his own son into a child's toy. But… then again… this letter could in fact be a fake. It could be a trick of Mr. Vargas. He still was very suspicious of the true motives of Vargas.

"Who exactly is 'we'? You keep mentioning it and I want to know who you are really."

"Alfred, if I were to tell you, you'd be involved with this mess and your life could be put in danger."

"Please! I could tell you important stuff! Arthur didn't tell me anything and now you won't either! I just need to stop being left in the dark!"

"No Alfred, I simply can't put the life of a civilian in danger, much less that of one of my one students. You must understand."

"I already am in this mess, aren't I? I'm already stuck in this mess. I want to know what you know because now I am very much involved in this. I hold the key to Arthur and if you want Arthur, you'll have to deal with me too because I will _not_ , listen good, I will not, give Arthur up for anything in the world. With all due respect , either you come clean or you can fuck off." It was a shame that Arthur could not hear him, if he had he would have certainly be both flattered and angered that Alfred would put himself in such a risky situation for him. Alfred had been thinking about it and if Vargas really wanted the key, he could have hurt him in order to get it but this whole time he had been worried about Alfred's safety. Vargas knew he wouldn't be able to convince Alfred otherwise, the teen was much too stubborn. With a sigh Mr. Vargas nodded and gave Arthur back to Alfred.

"Alright. You are going to put me in a world of trouble but fine. You win. However, now you must agree to become a member of our group. From this I demand absolute confidentiality and no one, not even your family must know. You could very much be putting them in danger right now as it is. Do you agree to being a part of this group? There is no such thing as backing out nor is there such a thing as retirement. Every boy must come to a decision that helps him become a man, and I believe that this is the decision for you. Just think about it carefully."

A life commitment? Though the consequences seemed to be heavy, Alfred nodded without hesitation. He understood what this meant but he needed to be a part of this. Perhaps it was a cliche but Alfred felt as if this was his destiny. Kiku could have gotten Arthur but it was him instead. He was the one that decided to wind Arthur up. He was the one that had believed Arthur. He was the one whom Arthur was friends with. Like his mother would say: Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes they happen for no good reasons and sometimes they do. Whether this was good or not, Alfred knew he had to take part in this.

"Welcome to the _Miracles Intercepted for the Reverse and Reverting Oracle Revenants_ team."

" The what-"

"M.I.R.R.O.R.s for short. This team is the opposite of the Organization, we want to keep balance in both worlds and that means protecting the people and finding out how to stop the Organization once and for all. This team has been founded since the end of World War I. What we do is completely secret and only few people are allowed to know. Alfred, you are going to be in charge of the doll, okay? This is no joke, so please, wind him up." Alfred nodded and got the key from inside the case and looked for the keyhole on Arthur's back. He then put the key in and turned it to wind Arthur. As he turned the key, he meet no resistance. Alfred kept winding and winding but never was there a _**CLICK**_ nor a _**CLUNK**_.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I broke him…" Alfred thought back to when he first wound Arthur and remembered how roughly he had turned the key. Arthur was such an old doll that Alfred just broke.

"Give him to me Alfred." Mr. Vargas said and took Arthur from Alfred. Quickly he took off the doll clothing and stopped to look at the carving in Arthur's back, he then took off the part of his back and there Alfred could see the old clockwork that made Arthur move.

"Woah… thats what makes him move….. then where does the food go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just that Arthur always eats and drinks tea but I have no idea where the food goes."

"Hmm…. We have an idea but it's not solid…. The problem now it that a gear in broken, the others need to be lubricated, my guess is that the gears on his joints also need to be lubricated."

"You are going to fix him?"

"Yes, though we are going to need the right tools. I trust you are not going to let me take him?"

"That's right! I want to be with him every step of the way!" Mr. Vargas chuckled.

"That's what you call loyalty. We can check in the janitor's supply room, they have everything there." A short trip to the supply room and they had gotten what they needed. Alfred couldn't help but feel creeped out by the eerie aura of the hallways. Still, when got in the room, he locked the door again.

"Now, how are we going to fix him? I mean if you fix him, will he still work like usual?"

"Yes, everything should be fine. Maybe we can get his help in solving this whole problem once he is operational once more."

And so they worked together to fix Arthur. They replaced the broken pieces and lubricated the other gears, Alfred noticed how Arthur's joints on his legs were so stiff. There was also a blue small crystal with a crack in there.

"What is that?" Alfred pointed to it.

"The crystal? I don't know, but it would be best if we didn't touch it." Mr. Vargas said. Alfred nodded and kept looking at the complex clockwork.

Soon, Arthur was ready and Alfred got the key once more excused himself and went to make a call. In the meantime, Alfred turned the key and Alfred heard the _**CLUNK**_ he wanted to hear. Five seconds. Four seconds. Three. Two.

And Arthur's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Alfred. "A-alfred?" Arthur took in the location and immediately got worried.

"Arthur!" Alfred simply hugged Arthur tightly. "Gosh Artie! You had me so worried! You suddenly stopped moving and then I came here to Mr. Vargas' office and then he told me about this organization thing and you have something to do with it and then I read how your dad turned you into a doll and- and Christ that was so messed up! Then I agreed to join and then you wouldn't wind up so we had to fix you, it was just so stressing! Man am I glad to be able to talk to you!"

"Alfred slow down! You aren't making any sense!"

"Right, right, okay, okay." Alfred took a deep breath and begun to tell Arthur what happened. "Halfway through our discussion, you suddenly stopped working. I panicked and went to Mr. Vargas because he knew about you someway and he told me about some sort of organization that wants to use you to like take over the world or something like that and that there is another world parallel to ours. So then said they needed you to stop whatever the others were trying to do. Then he showed me a letter that your dad wrote and-"

"Wait! M-my father…? What about my father?" Arthur demanded.

"It's just that… well… your dad turned you into a doll….."

"...Show me that letter." Alfred hesitated and then opened ' cabinet and carefully took out the letter and gave it to Arthur so he could read it. As Arthur read the letter, it was hard for Alfred to read his face. "This is my father's writing… but this is a lie. It… didn't happen like that."

"What….?"

"This is a twisted version of what happened. My father was not… so unstable. He was odd, eccentric, and really did love beauty, but my mother would always spoke fondly of him, he was different. In some of my early memories…. The ones I can remember, he was always so jolly. So happy and gentle. Yes, it's true he had a strange love for dolls but it wasn't a sick obsession. It truly all started when I was barely older than a toddler. A woman… a woman visited us and had a private discussion with my father and gave him a doll and a book. The book he never let anyone touch and the doll he gave to me. It was similar to me but it had wheat colored hair and blue eyes. That doll… that doll terrified me. I would get nightmares where I couldn't move and my mother would come and rather then picking me up, she would pick up the doll and the doll would just smile at me. I would wake up from the nightmares screaming and running in blind panic."

Arthur sighed and stared at the letter. "I would always ask to get rid of the doll but I would get scolded. Anyways, my father then started to act overprotective and would hardly allow me to do anything, he said it would not be good for me to do so. So I wasn't allowed to play with other children and spent time indoors reading or out in the garden with my mother. My father also poured himself into reading that stupid book and his research, see apart from owning the family business, my father was very interested in science and liked to experiment. Neither my mother nor I could imagine what he was working on until it was too late. As the letter says, I grew up rather rebellious. I was tired of the over protection and the treatment my classmates gave me. And I did get in a rough fight, though it was not very different from various others. He just snapped. I wasn't allowed out of my room and when I was, my father took me to the basement and after that there was a blank.

" I remember then being held down by some people and strapped to a chair or table and the same woman that came to meet my father was there as well. I can't remember clearly what happened next or how much time passed but I just know something happened and I was a doll. The people were gone and only my father was in the basement. My father let me out of the basement but after trying to run away he made sure the joints in my legs would stop moving. He 'spoiled me'. At least that is what he thought he was doing. I would spend many days in the basement until my mother found out. My mother yelled at my father so much tried to take me away. It worked for a while, but then my clockwork stopped and desperate my mother went back to my father. When my clockwork was wound up once more…. I saw that my childhood nightmare had come true. I couldn't move away from the basement and my mother thought that stupid doll was me and wouldn't even see me. The days after are a blur. I can barely remember anything. I just woke up and saw you."

Alfred took time to think it all. "I… don't know what to say…. Does that mean the woman was behind all this?"

"I don't know Alfred. I really don't. I'm not even sure how it happened. I know there was magic involved but I have a feeling there is more to all this."

"Well whatever happened, we'll figure it out. We'll be heroes and save the world, right?"

Arthur smiled. "Perhaps. Perhaps we will."

And with that smiled. Pax Romana was the codename that he had chosen because he wanted prosperity to rein both worlds. He had a feeling those two would do a good job in helping save their worlds, he just hoped the Organization would not harm them, though he knew that would be impossible. As if to assert that, somewhere, not too far, the Organization begun to construct plans against M.I.R.R.O.R.s and Alfred F. Jones.

The fight for both worlds now begins.

Who will survive this game?

Who will be victorious?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _WOOO! 3076 or so words! This is the longest chapter I've written for a fanfiction! This was an important chapter and had a lot of information. Arthur's memory has several gaps so there is more to the story._

 _ ***Chiara: Nyo! S. Italy**_

 _ ****Carina: Nyo! N. Italy Both are Grandpa Rome's cousins in this fic. They are not important.**_

 _Regarding Oliver, I have a head canon that while England is very interested in magic, 2p!England loves science. Nyo!England prefers magic. The doll Arthur was given was Sealand._

 _Any ideas on what is truly happening?_

 _Who is the woman?_

 _What should Alfred's codename be?_

 ** _Next chapter is one I've been dying to write! We'll get a look at the "Queen's" son and boy and their importance to Arthur. After that chapter we'll have a large time skip!_**

 _This fic will be on a small break while I write the next chapter for my Miraculous Ladybug fic, Look at Me! so please be patient._

 ** _Reviews please! They always help me write chapters!_**


	8. Project Porcelain: Full Moon Laboratory

_**PROJECT PORCELAIN:**_ _Full Moon Laboratory: Clockwork Experiment 2.0_

* * *

 _ **Subject:** Arthur I. Kirkland_

 _ **REcode:** 1-G-1-R-1-2-U_

 _ **Sex:** Male_

 _ **D/O/B:** April 23, 1874_

 _ **Blood Type:** O_

 _ **D/O/First Exp. :** June 15, 1897_

 _ **Conductor:** A.E.281011955_

 _ **D/O/Current Exp. :** X/XX/1935_

 _ **Conductor:** A.A.77642_

 _ **Confidential Level:** Top Secret._

 _ **Authorization to view:**_

 _A.A.77644_

 _M.W.86741_

 _A.E.281011955_

* * *

 _X/XX/1935_

 _1897 seems like just yesterday, however I know that is not the case. Back then I was two. I was a man who went after higher education and a man who sought after more power. When I was the man who was a scientist, I witnessed the first experimentation done on 1-G-1-R-2-U. That was the first experiment in the PROJECT PORCELAIN series. I was young and questioned the morality of such experiments as I heard the pained screams of our experiment. However, once it proved successful and I was given the opportunity to stay youthful for extended time, I took it with little remorse. It was an extended time to continue my research and took it for my benefit. That was the only experiment I took part in when it came to the "Organization", I wanted nothing to do with them. Unfortunately they already had their eye on me since I began university at age 6. I discovered that after 1897 when I met myself from the mirror world. I took him away in hopes to save both of myselves but I still fell into the trap._

 _Back then, in 1897, we did not keep records of experiments such as these in case they were to fall in the hands of the wrong people. Today I wanted to record what happen in that year. 1895. And so I did. Just what I remember. Today it is 1935. Oliver Kirkland is dead and this experiment is now in our possession. Mine to be specific. I wound him._

* * *

 _X/XX/1935_

 _"You there. You may squirm all you want, strapped down on that table. After all, the ritual- the experiment will soon begin and you are the sacrifice." I said to it. It was no longer a he, it was an it. Its protests melted down to dead silence as it realized how heavy the situation really was. I then went down to the special preserver we have and took out the subject's old body. The body the subject had when it was still a he. The subject looked at it's old boy with morbid remorse and fascination. I have more samples, others I can use, that's good. The more the better. Before anything more happened, my **colleague** well- now boss looked down at me pleased. He nodded and looked at our experiment._

 _"I'm never coming back. You must keep up your little experiments." He said before he and the others disappeared. I know where they went. They went to my old home. The one where I was powerful. I look at our experiment now mine. Let the experiment begin._

* * *

 _X/XX/1935_

 _On the night of the full moon the experiment begins. We could not see the moon from deep in our hidden laboratory but I still knew. I still knew and so did it. The heavy smells of reagents drive me mad and stir something deep inside what I called my heart. How curious. I wonder what it is. In the end it doesn't matter._

 _But then the subject said something to me._

 **"La la la la la la la laa-la-la."**

 _How does it know those words? How does he know those forbidden words. They are pure and uncorrupted. Stop that. T. It shouldn't say those words. Those words bring a sadness to me. They were the words my sweetheart once said when we first met. No one else should know them. They are meant to be a secret from the Organization. That is my I write them in the guise of a lullaby. If they were to find out that it knows them, then how can I continue my revolution against them?_

 _I evaluate my hypothesis. I adjust my theories. I give a false verification and continue my calculations. I take a look at it and give a ghost of a smile. You'll give me what I want. I continue my experiment and destroy something to create something else._

"La la la la la la la laa-la-la."

 _And the subject continues._

* * *

 _X/XX/1936_

 _The two were brought together, merged and joined, but that doesn't mean that they were worth twice as much. The son and boy became one and so I came to be. It was easy for them to control me. They took the leadership and strength from one, they took the knowledge and self-control of the other. They removed emotions and left only the echos of them and memories that used to drive my original selves have been fading painfully slow. They are not gone yet and so I force myself to obtain what I desire. Desired. May desire. Could have desired._

 _As of now there is one thing that I truly desire. As of now, these experiments will continue until I create what I truly want. You will help me vessel. It will help me._

* * *

 _XX/XX/1937_

 _I had a dream. I dreamt for the first time in a few years. In that dream I remembered that I have yet to forget those words. The words said at the very beginning and I remember that white brick antique shop. I will take its words and make them my own. It is my turn to make new forbidden words with the old ones._

 _The experiment is being prepared for merging. I will merge it with a part of the mirror world. Merge the two and bring me closer to goal._

* * *

 _XX/XX/1938_

 _On the night of the crescent moon the experiment still continues. We could not see the moon from deep in our hidden laboratory but I still knew. I still knew and so did he. This experiment must continue. When did it become a he? I don't remember._

 _My pure white laboratory has become a deep shade of red but I continue. I must continue. I must go on. I have used multiple samples. His original body is no more. It has been used up completely and now I begin the merging._

"La la la la la la la **luu** **-lu-lu**."

 _Observing the subject. Survey the target. I disregard and deny common sense. He looks different then when he was first presented to me. You'll give me what I want. You'll give me what I so desperately desire now. I destroy something and destroy something else. When did I lose the ability to create?_

"La la la la la la la luu-lu-lu."

 _Why is he screaming in pain? He is a vessel. He should not feel anything. Oh. That's right. Merging souls is extremely painful. I know how it feels. I remember the pain. I wish to stop hearing that pain. I wish to stop hearing the forbidden words be corrupted his pain._

* * *

 _XX/XX/1939_

 _I can not. I must continue this experiment. If I can successfully recreate this experiment's persona, then I can recreate him, the reason I am one. He wanted revenge on my sweetheart and on me; now I will have my revenge on him. How unfortunate for this subject to be used for my revenge but it's for the best. His words haunt me._

"La la la la la la la luu-lu-lu."

 _I'll get what I desire most and that is to understand. If I can become a god, then this will all be worth it, won't it? Then perhaps I can change this world. I know there is a terrible war incoming. I know many will die. Perhaps I could prevent that. The mirror world is on the brink of destruction, perhaps I can save it and save my dearest. Perhaps I'll gain the worlds under my absolute control. Perhaps the world can move at my whims._

 _I suppose I'm still a greedy person. I want so much. I want it all for me._

* * *

 _XX/XX/1940_

 _I didn't wind him again. He is like me now. I made a mistake though. He was different once the merging was complete. He did not remember the previous years of experimenting and I think that was best. He won't remember anything and I could not prevent the memories from fading. Despite the mistake my experiment was very successful. I understand everything now. I cannot prevent no war. I by myself cannot save the mirror world but I know what I must do. I'll always be here, won't I?_

"La la la la la la la luu-lu-lu."

 _I have made these dangerous words mine. I've eased your burden, haven't I?_

 _No. That is a lie even I don't believe._

 _Someday perhaps I will be two separate people once more. Maybe 1-G-1-R-1-2-U will forgive me. No- not 1-G-1-R-1-2-U…. Arthur. I hope Arthur will understand someday and be human again, I know how, but I know it is not my place to give this information. I did get the powers of a god. I did. I'll fix this someday._

 _Not today though._

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_

 _This actually came out longer than I expected. Inspired by: Full Moon Laboratory sung by Rin Kagamine._

 _This is a chapter I've been dying to write! The next PROJECT PORCELAIN interlude will also be one I've really wanted to write in a long time. The next chapter will feature a long time skip!_

 ** _Important Notes:_**

 _Arthur's body was preserved from 1897 to the final date 1938._

 _This was written by A.A.77644 in a diary format since he was the only one that would be able to open this since he was expected to live for hundreds of years and choose an heir to the information._

 _M.W.86741: Boss/_ _colleague_

 _A.E.281011955: Woman of Arthur's childhood._

 _A.A.77644 hid the records and information of this experiment and hid Arthur in the case somewhere safe. His records are incomplete because he burned certain parts. He hates the Organization for all they did to him and half of himself's world. He also purposely erased and left gaps in Arthur's memories._

 ** _La la la la la la la laa-la-la_ will be very important to other chapters. They are words but to keep them a secret, they are written as a song.**

 _underLINED mine, I didn't want to write a ship fic since I want different people with different ships to read this without groaning if they saw a ship they didn't like. I want to write action and adventure, which will be coming more in the next arc! To be honest, I haven't decided on ships, except for 3. The first is pretty obvious. Thank you for your review and I'm glad to have gotten you pleasantly surprised!_

 _pastaadict, I dunno, is he?_


	9. A Timeskip and Hospital Flower

Now, it wouldn't be proper to have Arthur's backstory but not have Alfred's. In order to look at his past, we must have a bit of information on Alfred's parents.

If one were to watch the couple of Allen and Amelia E. Jones, one would question their relationship. Allen Jones being a questionable figure and Amelia being a popular young lady. When they met in a warm summer day, it was hate at first sight. Amelia simply could not stand the vagabond-like young man and Allen hated prissy queen bees. It wasn't until they were forced to work together for a science fair that Allen realized she wasn't such a blonde bimbo but a smart young woman with a great interest in engineering and mechanics, to Allen, that was downright hot. Amelia also learned that despite his thug bravado, Allen was a vegan dork who liked mathematics as much as her, she thought that was impressive. Soon a relationship bloomed that most people disapproved off. Everyone thought that Amelia had only gotten with Allen to get the bad boy under her thumb and Allen had only gotten with Amelia because of the rumors that went around that she was an easy lay. Of course it wasn't at all like that but on the after party of their prom, Allen and Amelia had both gotten drunk out of their minds and ended up having a one night stand.

It was awkward for the both of them and decided to take a break for each other. They lasted two months separated, that is until Amelia's father banged at Allen's door one night, furious at Allen. The one night stand had ended up with Amelia being pregnant. Amelia was very much at fault here just like Allen and begged her father not hurt Allen much less call the police on him. She ended up disowned, without a home, and with child. Suddenly the harsh reality of things crashed down on both Allen and Amelia. Allen let Amelia live with him and took a job a McDonald's, not the best of jobs but enough for them until they finished high school. Amelia managed to get enough scholarships to get almost full ride to a university and Allen got into a local community college. It seemed like they could make it and have a nice life. That is until the day when Amelia gave birth. They should have know better than to skip out on the doctor appointments Amelia had but the twins had been shocking for them both. They did their best to raise the two boys on their own but it was too difficult for them. They were simply too young and inexperienced.

They had no choice but to let other members of their family take care of their sons until they both had a steady lifestyle. Matthew, the older twin, went to Canada with Allen's cousin Madeline Williams and her husband Matt. In order to make things easier, Matthew's last name was changed to Williams to avoid unnecessary questions. The other, Alfred, was sent to the west coast in California to Amelia's uncle Sam and her aunt Betsy. They often called to check on the boys and had a hard time trying to visit them but after five years, they were finally able to afford a stable house and life. Amelia had gotten a job as a mechanical engineer and Allen managed to get a job in an advertising company.

Allen Jones was a controversial father type and ever since he could remember, Alfred would wonder why his father was often looked down upon by the fathers of his peers. Allen Jones went to every single game or competition Alfred participate in and would never fail to tell his sons how proud he was of them. Amelia too would do her best to show her sons all her affection to them. Alfred considered his father to be the best father that anyone could ask for. Alfred couldn't have been happier with his rowdy parents cheering him on as he walked the stage to get his diploma. Alfred honestly never saw his parents unhappy with each other or upset until the day when his mother got in an accident.

* * *

Allen panicked least to say. Alfred never saw his father that worried before as they rushed to the hospital.

"Do you think she is alright? I mean people always get in car accidents but do you think it might be bad?" Allen asked with worry dipped into every word.

"Well it's mom we're talking about… she is tough.." Alfred said

"Yeah! Yeah! 'Melia is strong," Allen laughed. "She'll be fine."

The trip from there in uncomfortable silence. All three men, Allen, Alfred, and Matthew were quiet each pondering on the situation at hand. When they finally got to the hospital and got Amelia's room number, they were all tense.

"...And then the chicken ate the cake!" Amelia said quite loudly laughing. The sound caused them all relief but Allen had been worn out from the worry.

"You know 'Melia…. You have a way of worrying me…" Allen said as he walked in. Amelia had a wide grin and sported a broken arm.

"Wasn't my fault, the moron ran a red light."

"Bastard… I swear if I had him right here I'd give him the beating of his life!"

"...Allen Jones? Is that you?" The nurse that had been attending Amelia spoke up all of a sudden. Allen looked at her surprised. Honestly he had not seen her but was rather shocked,

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I work here you git."

"Allen? You two know each other?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, we go way back! More than when I met you. She used to hang out with us and the gang back then.. What happen to your leather skirt, pigtails?"

"I'd rather not remember those days, it was just a rebellious phase. What happened to those piercings you were so proud of?" Alice said flustered.

"Can't use them at work, though 'Melia loves them when she gets kinky~." Allen grinned and Amelia smacked him with her good arm. Alfred blushed thinking that he certainly didn't need to know that detail of his parents' love life.

"I didn't need to know that. I guess you never change."

"And you changed a lot."

"I can't be setting a bad example to my sons now can I?"

"You got hitched and have kids? With who?"

"I got married with… Oliver."

"Oliver? Cupcake boy? Is it because you're both British? I thought for sure you had a thing for that Spanish girl… what was her name? Maribelle?" As Allen said that, Alfred wondered why Alice and Oliver sounded so familiar.

"Isabelle actually. Again…. It was just a phase. What about you with Chun-Li?"

"Damn, haven't seen her in a long time, last time I saw her was when she got married with Yao Wang."

"I see that, now are you going to introduce me those nice young men behind you?" Alice said motioning to Alfred and Matthew.

"They're my sons," Allen said with pride. "Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams."

"Why do they have different surnames?"

"It made things easier when Matt went to Canada and Al to California, I'll tell you later." Allen never really liked to speak about how his sons were separated from each other and their parents, he learned a while ago that people would be quick to judge if they didn't get the whole story. Sometimes even when they did they would look at Allen and Amelia different by labeling Allen as irresponsible and Amelia as a whore. Alice though, having know Allen in the past understood and didn't press on. Instead, Alice nodded and smiled at them as she held out her had. "It's a pleasure to met you two, it seems you took after your mother rather than your father, thank God for that."

Alfred and Matthew shook her hand, both finding it amusing to met an old acquaintance of their father. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, m'am! Its nice to meet one of our dad's old friends."

"So you and cupcake boy had kids? How old?" Allen piped up again curious about their family.

"The oldest is eighteen, the youngest is twelve."

"Hmm, does that mean you worked fast with Oliver?"

"A-again, during a phase. Anyways, why don't you talk with Oliver, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Yeah sure, I'd be fun to catch up with him. You want my number to schedule something with him?"

"Actually, you can go talk with him now. He is here in one of the rooms in the next floor."

"I thought he wanted to be a baker or something like that. I didn't expect him to be a doctor."

"...He isn't a doctor. One of our sons got in an accident a while back, Oliver is visiting today. He needs some distraction."

"Then I could go now, maybe the boys could go with me."

"Actually, I think I'd rather be with mom." Matthew said knowing that Alfred and his father would probably forget he was even in the same room. He wanted to be with Amelia anyways, she would appreciate that.

* * *

And so with that Alice took Alfred and Allen to meet with Oliver and Alfred got the surprise of his lifetime.

* * *

 _ **A/N;**_

 _I think its kinda obvious what the surprise is, ahhhhhhh this chapter sucks but its a transition as we are getting closer to the end of **ACT I**_


End file.
